Girl's Night
by MemoryxKeeper
Summary: Kairi is bored one night, and calls Namine over for a sleepover, since both their boyfriends are out an a guy's night out.  What happens when Kairi kids about the boys, and Namine believes her?  Warning: yuri and Kairi OOC  Kairi X Namine


Title: Girl's Night

Rated: (M) For **very** intimate contact.

Greetings everybody! This is my first yuri lemon or lime (I'm not exactly sure what to call it). Anyways I'd just like to add a few warnings before you begin reading. First of yuri is girl x girl—meaning homosexual love. If you're not okay with this kind of love or mature love then I suggest you don't read it. I really don't want to traumatize someone with my story I really don't! Also Kairi is going to be a bit OOC; she's going to be a bit more tomboy than the princess you're used to. So anyways if you are okay with all this stuff, please read on!

X-X-X-X

Kairi heaved a sigh as she slumped down onto the blue suede sofa, feeling utterly and completely bored. Her boyfriend Sora went out with the guys, and so she was stuck at home alone. Well not exactly alone, considering the fact that her best friend Namine was keeping her company.

Namine was a sweet frail blonde haired girl with dreamy baby-blue eyes, and very light creamy skin. Kairi always found it fun to hang out with her, because she was so innocent and cute. Her boyfriend was out and about as well with the guys, and she didn't want to be at home all by herself as well. So Kairi offered for the blonde to come over, and they could have a sleep over. She happily agreed and came over right away; however though even with her friend's company she still was bored out of her mind.

Kairi sighed once more running her fingers through her short auburn hair. She always liked having her hair short; she always felt it was too much upkeep to have her hair long. Some guys actually teased her about her short hair saying that she almost looked like a dike. However she didn't really care; and she would have kicked all their asses if they said that to her face. Kairi glanced around the room for her friend whom was supposed to be making popcorn, but hadn't come back in a while. Kairi rolled her eyes getting up from the sofa, and decided it would be a good idea to find her friend. She walked up the small staircase that brought her from the basement to the kitchen, and glanced around. She heard the sound of popcorn popping, and followed it instinctively.

"Namine?" She called once as she looked around the small kitchen.

"Over here." A light voice answered, causing Kairi to jump back slightly as she looked up and found her little friend sitting on top of the kitchen cabinet. She wearing a short silky lavender nightgown that cut off a little bit above her knees, eating a sea-salt ice cream bar.

"Hey who said you could have one of those?" Kairi asked crossing her arms.

Namine giggled "My tummy."

The redhead smiled finding the flaxen haired girl to be kind of cute, even though she was slightly ticked off, because those were one of the last treats she had. Dismissing the thought though, Kairi walked over to the microwave to see how much time the popcorn had until it was fully popped.

"_One more minute…ugh….come on hurry up!_" Kairi complained to herself smacking the microwave with her fist. She was so distracted with the annoying machine that she almost didn't hear her friend's question.

"Hey Kairi, what do guys do on their night outs?"

Kairi turned around to face her friend that was swaying her legs back and forth slightly looking down at her lap. The redhead tapped her finger on her chin, trying to imagine what they were possibly doing. She shrugged absently, turning back to the microwave.

"I don't know get gay with each other—?" Kairi replied jokingly.

"Eh?" Namine gasped in shock in a way that peeked the auburn's interests.

"G-Gay?"

Kairi smiled as an interesting idea formulated into her devious mind "Yeah, didn't you know that?"

"N-No, I actually didn't know that…."

The redhead snickered to herself, wondering how far this would go until the blonde haired girl found out it was a joke. She folded her arms behind her back, and glanced back at the blonde, whom was nibbling on her ice cream treat still, her cheeks rosy. Oh, yes this was going to be very amusing for the redhead that was for sure.

"Geez, were you born under a rock or something?" Kairi teased trying to find a way to smother her giggles.

Namine pouted "No, I just didn't know that guys did that sort of thing…..but wait….isn't that considered cheating if they go with guys like that."

"Not if you cheat too…." Kairi muttered more to herself, as she turned to the microwave that already beeped. She took it out of the microwave not realizing how hot it was, until she felt pain in her finger tips as she jolted dropping the bag on the floor.

"Damn it!" She cursed to herself waving her hand in an attempt to cool her hand off.

"Oh dear!" Namine exclaimed jumping off the cabinet to her friend, taking the redhead's scorched hand into her gentler ones "Are you okay Kairi?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Kairi replied wincing slightly as the blonde's fingers brushed against her wounded hand. Ignoring her reply, Namine rested her mouth on top of the girl's palm softly. The redhead stared at her friend baffled, opening her mouth to say something but no words came out. Once the blonde pulled away from the redhead's hand, she beamed at her friend sweetly.

"There does that feel any better?" She asked "I'll get some ice if it doesn't…"

Kairi shook her head "No it's fine….thank you."

"No problem." The blond haired girl replied letting go of the redhead's hand letting it drop to the girl's side. Namine bent down and retrieved the bag of popcorn that had fallen on the floor, because of the redhead's blunder. She held the popcorn bag from the bottom seam, with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Next time pick it up from here, and not the sides."

The redhead scowled feeling the heat come to her cheeks, as she snatched the bag from the blonde girl "Ha, ha thanks for the tip I'll keep that in mind next time."

Namine giggled something like "So testy" causing the redhead to roll her eyes, as she got a bowl from the bottom cupboard "Go put in the movie I'll be down in a sec."

"Okay!" The blonde girl sang as she pranced down the stairs, when the redhead was sure the blonde was gone she sighed. What the heck was wrong with her? Why was she at loss for words when her best friend kissed her hand? Kairi pulled tore open the bag of popcorn, and poured it into the plastic bowl. Also why the heck was she getting a tingling sensation from her lower region? The auburn blushed, as she crumbled the popcorn bag into a ball, she wasn't seriously getting aroused by all of this was she?

Kairi bit her lower lip, no that was impossible, and even if she was it wasn't like she could act on her sexual instincts. She still had a boyfriend for crying out loud! And so did Namine, doing anything like that could mean putting her relationship on the line with not only her boyfriend, but with her friend as well. The redhead sighed, she didn't know what to do, but to just try and act as normal as possible.

Kairi walked down stairs carrying the bowl of popcorn in her hands, hearing the sound of previews playing. She took her steps very carefully, so that she didn't trip, because the lights were off and the only source of light emitted from the television. Once she made it down the stairs, she found Namine curled up on the sofa in "her spot" on the left hand corner, with a blanket wrapped around her. Kairi raised an eyebrow, as she walked over to her friend; she set down the popcorn on the table, and flopped onto the sofa next to the blonde.

"Who said you could steal 'my spot' there girlie?" Kairi asked in a stage whisper.

Namine merely smiled holding a finger to her lips; Kairi rolled her eyes as she pulled some of the excess blanket onto her lap. The movie lasted for about an hour and a half, the movie was okay, but Kairi felt it wasn't that special. However Namine was just engrossed in the movie, her eyes glued to the screen the entire time. When the movie finally ended, and went to the credits Kairi practically jumped for joy when it was over. Never again was she allowing Namine pick out a movie, especially when it is a sappy-vampire-romance film.

"That was such an awesome movie!" Namine chimed with bright eyes.

"Are you kidding me?" Kairi said shaking her head "Next time we're watching Avatar. I'm not watching a show where a guy takes off his shirt a billion times."

Namine giggled at the redhead "You mean you don't like Jacob Black?"

"Nope, not even that other guy." Kairi stated blandly as she scooped up a handful of popcorn into her hand.

"You mean Edward Cullen?"

"Yeah, sure that guy."

Namine giggled some more "What about Bella?"

Kairi popped a piece of popcorn into her mouth chewing and swallowing "What about her?"

"Do you like her?" Namine asked resting her cheek on her palm.

"She's okay I guess…" The redhead responded "But she whines a lot."

The blonde haired girl nodded becoming unusually quiet. Well actually Namine's always been a quiet girl, but for some reason this silence didn't sit well with Kairi. She looked back at the blonde, whom was now sitting cross legged on the couch tracing circles into the blanket.

"Why are you curious?" Kairi suddenly asked, causing Namine blush.

She twiddled her thumbs "I-I was just curious is all…"

Kairi frowned at the blonde's response, wondering what her blonde friend was thinking. She wondered if she was still tense about that joke, and was curious if she still believed her. Hey, if she is lucky enough maybe she could get her blonde companion do to her a favor or two. Abruptly after that thought, the redhead smacked herself in the forehead for being so perverted. Why was she getting so freaking horny? Just because Namine was innocent doesn't mean that she could possibly take advantage of her!

"Kairi are you okay?" Namine asked suddenly disrupting the redhead's thoughts.

"_Thank god I'm not a guy._" Kairi thought as she closed her legs more tightly replying "Just peachy."

Namine nodded as she suddenly leaned her head on the auburn's shoulder, nuzzling her face into the crook of the other girl's neck. Kairi blinked her sapphire eyes, stiffening slightly as she could feel her friend's light breath tickle her neck.

"N-Namine what are you doing?"

"Cuddling, I'm cold!" The blonde girl whined Kairi raised an eyebrow at her friend finding that hard to believe. Since to her the room was becoming steamy, she pulled at the collar of her white T-shirt slightly. Trying to contain her composure, but was having a hard time doing so, when her friend's lips were practically pressing against her neck—one of her main turn on places.

Kairi bit her lower lip, trying to hold back a moan.

"Kairi…." Namine whispered lightly against her neck, causing Kairi to become nervous. She whipped her sweaty hands on her basketball shorts, trying not to control her damn hormones. Wait, why is she trying to control her hormones? This was her chance to actually be able to take advantage of the situation, and cure her horniness and also her boredom.

"Kairi, are you sure you're okay?" Namine pulled away from her neck; causing Kairi to scowl inwardly, she was so close! She just needed one thing to help her to set her off the edge, but what….?

Poke, poke

Kairi raised an eyebrow thinking "Bingo."

The blonde haired was poking the redhead on the cheek with her pointer finger in an attempt to get the other girl's attention. She sighed poking her once more, only this time she got a response, and it was a response she wasn't really expecting. The redhead grabbed her wrist into a tight grip.

Namine gasped as Kairi took her wrist and her other wrist as well and pinned her down onto the sofa. She straddled on top of the blonde, her auburn hair shadowing her eyes.

Namine's eyes widened trying to say something but all she could muster was "K-Kairi."

"I'm tired of playing games…." Kairi seethed through clenched teeth.

"G-Games wha-what are you talking about Kairi?" Namine stuttered her cheeks turning a light shade of pink, as her best friend stared down at her with lust filled eyes.

"Don't pretend like you don't know." Kairi sneered as she bent down close to the blond so that their lips were almost touching "Be honest Nami, were you trying to tease me?"

"N-No, Kairi I would never—Gahh!" The redhead nipped at the smaller girl's lower lip.

"Nami, Nami, Nami you should know better than to lie to me." Kairi smirked.

Namine pouted pursing her lips "Was it that obvious?"

Kairi chuckled at the girl "Just a little honey, just a little…."

"Do you want to stop then?" the blonde girl asked catching the redhead's attention as she raised an eyebrow. Namine fidgeted slightly from underneath the girl a clear blush appearing on her face "We don't have to continue if you want."

Kairi scoffed "This horny? There's no turning back now."

"B-But what about Sora and, and Roxas?" Namine asked with concern written all over her face.

"We don't have to tell them…" Kairi drawled "It can be out little secret."

Namine giggled "Yeah, who said the boys could hog up all the fun."

Kairi smiled down at the flaxen haired girl "Exactly."

"S-So how should we s-start?" Namine inquired her eyes looking everywhere, but at Kairi's.

"Well first off." Kairi stated catching the girl's chin "We do this…"

The redhead leaned down and captured the blonde girl's lips in a long passionate kiss. It was weird kissing Namine it was like a different field, than kissing her boyfriend, but in a good way that Kairi liked. Instead of having firm lips, Namine's were plush and soft almost delectable. She loved the taste of Namine's sweet, sticky strawberry lip gloss. And god, was it more fun to being the dominate one; her boyfriend rarely ever let her be on top. Namine's fingers racked at Kairi's choppy auburn locks, as their lips moved together sensually. Kairi traced her tongue around Namine's lips to remove the remains of lip gloss. Then she cupped the girl's round face in her hands, kissing her deeper. When they finally ran out of air they pulled apart trying to catch their breath.

"Oh, so that's how it starts." Namine panted her cheeks as red as a rose "That's how Roxas usually starts too."

Kairi rolled her eyes getting up off the girl, and taking the blonde's hand pulling her to her feet "Forget about him it's just you and me, okay?"

Namine nodded as the redhead dragged the girl up stairs. The auburn girl grinned inwardly, knowing exactly what they could do that would be oh-so much fun. Once up stairs Kairi took a turn down a long hallway, while pulling Namine along with her.

"Where are we going?" She piped up shyly.

Without turning around Kairi replied "To the bathroom."

Namine furrowed her brows "Eh?"

Kairi smiled as she stopped in front of the door that looked to be a closet door, however when she opening it, and turning on the lights it revealed a lovely midnight blue bathroom decorated with silver stars. A crystal chandelier hung above their heads, and right in front of them was a giant white bath tub. Namine stared at it with wide eyes, causing the redhead to snicker.

"I've never seen this room in your house before." Namine remarked quirking a brow at her friend.

"That's because I've never showed anybody not even Sora." Kairi replied folding her arms behind her head "This is my parent's 'special' bathroom, and I've never showed it to anyone, because I don't know I guess I've never really found the right person to do 'special' stuff with in this 'special' bathroom."

Namine stared at her friend "And you think I'm the right person."

Kairi grinned "Well you are my best friend aren't ya?"

The blonde blushed "Y-Yes."

"Good now strip….so that we can do some 'special' stuff." Kairi ordered indicating at the girl's little nightgown. Kairi strolled over to the bath, and turned on the facet activating the warm water. Namine stood there bashfully, with her arms wrapped around her sides, almost looking like she was hugging herself. Kairi turned her attention back to the girl raising an eyebrow at the shy blonde.

"Ahem." The redhead coughed crossing her arms.

Namine pouted "Are you serious this or are you—?"

"Did I stutter or something? Come on Namine strip for me." Kairi intoned as she licked her lips.

Namine blushed grabbing the bottom of her lavender night-dress and pulling it above her body, and over her head. The only clothing that she had protecting her from being totally naked were her white panties that were rimmed with lace.

"No bra? Mm, Nami I didn't know you could be so kinky." Kairi purred snapping the elastic rim of the blonde's panties, causing the girl to blush.

"Kairi you're such a guy!" Namine complained covering her chest.

"But I am a girl, honey." Kairi pointed out smirking at the girl "And I have a pussy to prove it."

Namine rolled her eyes grabbing the rim of her panties, and pulling them down as well so that she was totally naked. She looked at her redheaded friend, whom was staring at her, her eyes filled with amusement.

"It's your turn now Kai." Namine stated in a mocking tone.

"Losing our patience, are we?" Kairi stated stripping off her Mickey Mouse T-shirt revealing her satin black bra "Well I guess I shouldn't disappoint you…" Kairi unclipped her bra letting the straps slide off her shoulders revealing her breasts. She smiled cheekily at her companion, whom blushed and turned away. She peaked over shyly as the redhead slowly pulled down her basketball shorts, and underwear l leaving her completely naked as well.

Kairi chuckled at the girl as she patted the blonde on the cheek with the back of her hand, and went over to the bath and turned off the water.

Namine watched as the redhead dipped her feet into the water, and then eases herself into the steamy looking waters. She soon fallows sinking down into the water across from the auburn. The two stared at each other, both probably wondering who was going to make the first move. Kairi coughed slightly motioning the blonde to come closer. Namine obliges to the redhead's wishes, and swims over to her sitting in Kairi's lap. The redhead wounds her arms around the blonde smirking at her, as she rests her chin on the girl's shoulder. Namine sighs contently as she rests her back against Kairi's chest.

"Comfy?" Kairi asks the blonde as she runs her fingers down the blonde's sides.

"Mmhm." Namine responds nodding her head.

The redhead smiles crookedly as she rests her hand under the girl's breast causing her to gasp "Oh yeah?"

Namine's cheeks flare up, as Kairi's hand cups her breast, and begin to squeeze it. The redhead's smile grows, as she moves her other hand on top of the other breast, squeezing it just the same. However this time the blonde moans, Kairi grinned as tilted her head slightly to kiss the girl's throat. Namine moans increase in response to the redhead's actions.

"K-Kairi…" Namine whimpers her name as Kairi licks the blonde's neck, rubbing the girl's nipples with her thumbs. The great thing about pleasuring a girl, when you're a girl is that, you already know what she likes. Kairi continued the movements spreading her legs more, so that the blonde's bum was resting on the floor of the bath. She pinched the girl's buds, causing them to harden. The blonde whimpered pressing her back against the redhead's breasts harder, causing the redhead to groan against the blonde's neck.

She sank her teeth into the Namine's neck hard enough to make the girl yelp, and draw out some blood from her. Kairi lapped her tongue on the blood, getting a sweet taste of the salty iron flavor. She licked her dry lips, her hands moving up and down her breasts, making circling motions with her palms. Kairi soon switched sides, making the blonde go on the bottom and her on top. Water over flowed the tub, and splashed onto the tiled floor, because of Kairi's move, but she didn't mind. All she cared about right now was pleasuring the angel that was lying in front of her panting breathily.

"You're going to have to cover that tomorrow." Kairi teased lightly, brushing her lips against the blonde's. Namine opened her mouth to say something, but ended up letting out a garbled moan, as the redhead engulfed one of her breasts into her mouth. She sucked on the bud gently, swirling her tongue slightly on to nub, making the blonde moan in bliss. She ran her fingers through the redhead's wild mane that was surprisingly thick and tangle free. Kairi's tongue dabbed at the girl's tender skin, grazing her teeth slightly to see if there would be an interesting reaction. To her luck the blonde moaned louder, arching her back slightly as her hips moved upward against her own. Kairi moaned against the girl's breast, feeling the tingles of her own arousal. She bit down a little harder, pulling at the elastic-like skin, and the blonde girl cried out moaning more.

Soon Kairi switched to the other breast, giving it the same attention as the other, while rubbing and massaged the other. Namine graced her with song-like moans, causing the redhead's lower region to ache in the excitement. When she pulled away from the blonde's breasts, Kairi leaned down and kissed the valley between the girl's breasts up, until she met the girl's lips. Namine let out a muffled sound in pleasure against Kairi's lips, when the redhead ran her hands down the blonde's body. The redhead then took that moment, and let her eager tongue into the unsuspecting girl's mouth. Namine gasped as Kairi's devious tongue investigated her cavern. Kairi ran her tongue along the roof and sides of the girl's mouth; even ran her tongue across the girl's pearly teeth. Then she ran her tongue on top of the blonde's tongue igniting it to move with hers. Soon Kairi and Namine were having an all out tongue battle. Kairi ended up winning the battle, but Namine didn't seem to really mind, actually she seemed to be enjoying every minute of it.

When Kairi pulled away she ran her thumb across the dribble that had escaped the blonde's lips whispering "Dirty girl." Into Namine's ear, while nipping at the tender lobe. Namine whined thrusting her hips upward against the redhead's. The redhead let out a low moan, a little bit surprised by the other girl's sudden action. Kairi smirked slightly as she noticed the blonde's needy expression; she looked irresistible when she was horny.

"Kairi quit teasing me….I want you now."

Kairi chuckled at the girl "In good time my Nami, just be, and I promise I will satisfy your needs."

Namine pouted at the redhead, causing Kairi to laugh a bit more, before she turned back to her business. She moved a bit lower down the girl's body the water from the bath sloshing at every move she made. When the redhead got down to the blonde's hips she rested both her hands on each side of them. She grinned down at the girl as she squeezed the girl's rear. Namine mewled slightly moving her hips slightly. Kairi then lifted the girl's hips slightly, grinding her pelvis against the other girl's pelvis. She could feel the intense friction, when their hips moved together sensually. The blonde girl's blissful moans did not cease, but on the contrary they amplified. Kairi could also feel her own throaty groans escape from her lips as well as they continued to rock their hips together.

The redhead concentrated on the blonde's facial expressions that she made with every grind. And she wondered if her dear boyfriend ever paid attention to those tantalizing expressions. It also made her kind of curious to know what kind of faces she made when she was in pure bliss. Kairi shook her head at the thought, and kept her mind set on the blonde watching her lips make a perfect "o" shape, whenever their hips met. Soon the redhead just couldn't resist the urge, and leaned down and kissed the girl on the mouth. Namine of course kissed her back, running her hands up and down the other girl's chest, feeling her breasts. Kairi moaned pressing her hips a bit harder against the girl, causing the blonde to moan in her mouth. This was letting the redhead take the opportunity to slide her tongue in the blonde's mouth, and make love to her shy tongue.

When the two girls pulled away from each other, they were both letting out short, breathy pants. The redhead was so focused on her breathing that she didn't even realize that Namine had moved, until she felt something touching her crotch. Kairi let out a slight hiss, causing the blonde to let out a slight giggle.

"What are you doing?" Kairi asked becoming a little flustered, as she lifted herself slightly, so that she wouldn't crush the blonde.

"Well you're pleasuring me so I thought that I'd pleasure you as well." Namine answered kissing the redhead's collar "That is if you don't want me to…."

Kairi smirked at the girl "You using your pretty little mouth to pleasure me? Heh, that's something that I just can't refuse."

Namine beamed at the girl "Good, now stand up."

The redhead accorded to the blonde's wishes and stood up. Namine analyzed the red haired girl, with a finger under her chin tapping it twice like she was thinking. Kairi folded her arms behind her head, waiting for the blonde, hoping that she wasn't having second thoughts.

"I suggest you lean up against a wall." Namine advised gesturing at the white tiled wall. Kairi cocked an eyebrow at the girl, about to make a smart comment, but then saw the determined look on the blonde's face, and decided to hold it in. She rested her back up against the wall, feeling a slight chill from the cool concrete. Namine got down on her knees in between the redhead's legs, her hair tickling against the redhead's crotch, causing her to shudder. When Kairi was about to say something, that's when Namine's tongue met her vagina. Kairi let out a loud moan, feeling the girl's tongue lapping at her jewel. The redhead bit her lower lip as she felt her back press hard against the tiled wall, her fingers digging into the blonde girl's hair. She wasn't able to hold back her moans, as Namine's tongue swished back and forth along her clit. Kairi gasped, moaning, while she closed her legs slightly to try to keep the girl's head in place. Her tongue seemed to have slithered up her entrance, probably getting a good taste of the redhead's juices.

"N-Namine…." She moaned chewing on her lower lip, as she felt the blonde's hands grip her legs trying to keep them a part. Kairi felt lightheaded the way that the blonde licked her; and almost lost her balance if it hadn't been for the little shelf that was behind her. Namine continued to lick, and sometimes nibble at the girl's gem, until Kairi finally released into the girl's mouth. Some of the juices from the redhead had dribbled down the blonde's lips, but she soon licked the remains away sexily.

"Please excuse my French, but fuck Nami I didn't know you could do that!" Kairi said breathily, as Namine pulled away from her crotch "I guess you're not as innocent as you look."

Namine gave Kairi a humble smile "I'm only doing what I know for my 'special' friend."

Kairi smiled softly down at Namine brushing a few stray blonde strands of hair out of the girl's face. She cupped the blonde's face in her hands, and leaned down and kissed the girl's lips once more. Namine returned the kiss, tracing her tongue along the redhead's lips. Kairi took in the blonde's tongue into her mouth, sucking it lightly, her tongue massaging the other girl's tongue. The two girls soon fell back onto the bath, with Kairi on top again claiming her role for dominance once again. The blonde girl moaned as the redhead's hand's glided down her body, down south. Kairi smirked against the blonde's lips pulling away slightly so that they would meet eye contact. Namine's eyes were bright, staring at the redhead with the utter most affection. Her fingers were knotted into the redhead's mane, and she was smiling.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love your hair short?" She asked licking her lips slightly.

"No, actually you're the first." Kairi replied still smirking "You're not going to say I look like a guy are you?"

Namine blushed "Well to be perfectly honest you do….but I actually like the look it—it actually makes me feel more comfortable ya 'know? Since you are the first girl I've ever been with…"

Kairi smiled leaning down so that their noses brushed against each other before responding "I get what you're saying, and actually I think it's kind of cute that you think that way." The blonde's cheeks turned a brighter shade of crimson, as a small shy smile appeared on her lips. "However…." Kairi went on grabbing the blonde's chin "I'm going to be the first and the last girl you'll be with. Do I make myself clear?" Namine blushed just seemed to grow greater, as she wrapped her arms around the redhead's neck and kissed her sweetly.

Once she pulled away she replied "Crystal."

The redhead smiled stealing a kiss from the blonde "Good…now where were we?" Kairi's hand ran down Namine's body, her fingers reached the blonde's sex. "Oh there we are." She smiled crookedly as she heard a moan come out of Namine's lips as her finger brushed against the girl's clit. She moved her fingers in a scissor motion on the blonde's jewel, tugging at it slowly, making the blonde's moans become louder. Kairi smiled continuing the motions as she moved forward, and captured Namine's lips. The two girls kissed furiously, Namine's hands roaming every part of the redhead's body. Their bodies practically molded together, as their lips pressed against each from short and sweet pecks, to long and hard kisses. Kairi soon broke the kiss, her finger ready and positioned at the blonde's entrance.

"You sure you want to do this?" Kairi asked in a serious tone looking down at innocent below her "I'll understand if you don't." Namine smiled winding her arms around the redhead's neck tightly "I'm completely sure, come on Kai do your worst." Namine said almost daringly, causing the redhead to grin.

"Well aren't you gutsy today. Okay girlie you asked for it." Kairi stated as she plunged her finger inside of the blonde, making her cry out in bliss. She let her finger rest there for a bit, letting the girl's walls enclose on her finger. She kissed the blonde on the cheek, nose and eyes trying to console Namine. When she was sure the girl was good to go, Kairi began to thrust her finger deeper into the blonde. Then the redhead crashed her lips down on the girl giving Namine a heat seeking kiss that muffled the blonde's erotic moans. Kairi soon started to movements with her finger, moving it in and out of Namine, causing the blonde to groan. She bucked her hips slightly in symmetry with Kairi's movements with her finger. The auburn licked the blonde's lips, as she pried the girl's mouth open, tilting her head to the side to get better access into the girl's mouth. Namine moaned digging her nails slightly into the redhead's back. Kairi winced a bit, but ignored it, and then added the second digit inside of the blonde.

The blonde gasped moaning in ecstasy as Kairi made scissor motions with her fingers, stretching her insides. Namine rocked her hips more, smacking lips with the redhead, her hands roaming in the girl's hair, and back. Kairi kept the motions going, going a little deeper each time. She could feel the pressure building inside of Namine, knowing that she was ready to release soon. So she gave another good last force, causing the blonde to cry out, and climax all over Kairi's hands. The blonde gasped breathlessly, her eyes were hooded and her cheeks were flushed. Kairi slowly pulled out her fingers, studying the honey that glazed her hands. Concluding to herself that it would be a good snack, the redhead licked the honey off her fingers slowly savoring the sweet taste. It made Namine's lip gloss taste like glue compared to this.

"So did you like it?" Kairi asked licking the last bit of syrup from her fingers, as Namine stared up at the redhead finally catching her breath.

"Yeah…." Namine replied sincerely "But now it's your turn."

Kairi smirked down at the girl cupping her chin with her saturated fingers "Give me all you got sweet Nami."

X-X-X-X

The next day Kairi groaned while opening her eyes, slowly getting blinded by the sunlight that peaked through the drapes. The redhead sat up slowly on her bed, feeling something strange tugging at her waist. She looked down, and her eyes widened when she saw her blonde companion hugging her waist shirtless. Kairi groaned again resting her forehead in her left hand.

"_So that did happen after all…_" Kairi thought looking down at herself, realizing that she was shirtless as well. "What a night…" she muttered to herself, gently prying her friend's arms from her waist, and going to get changed. Sora, her boyfriend was probably going to be coming over soon, so she couldn't let him find her naked with her best friend. Kairi walked to her closet, pulling out a black hoodie, some jeans and a T-shirt along with bra, underwear and socks. After that she walked down stairs, craving a cup of coffee. She set up the pot, and put in the water, and then the already crushed coffee beans. She sat down at the island, glancing out the window, wondering when her parents were going to come home from that second honeymoon, she rolled her eyes.

Once the coffee was finished Kairi took out her favorite coffee mug; that ironically Namine made for her in her Clay I. Mainly because Kairi had pestered her about how she adored her work. So then one lucky afternoon, Namine came strolling into her math class, completely interrupting Professor Zexion's math lesson. Bringing her a beautifully handcrafted, red mug decorated in pink, blue and yellow flowers. Ever since Namine gave her that mug she has used it for her morning coffee. Thinking of the devil, Kairi could hear soft footsteps coming down the stairs. Kairi glanced up, and found her pretty little friend walking into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from one of her eyes.

She slumped onto a stool in front of the redhead, she was wearing a lavender turtle neck without sleeves, and a magenta plaid skirt. It wasn't a skanky skirt, but it was short enough for Kairi to still get a glimpse of her creamy legs. "_Geez, since when did I become such a horn dog?_" Kairi thought to herself blowing the steam from her mug.

"Good morning." Namine greeted still sounding a bit tired.

"Good morning." The redhead returned taking a sip of coffee.

"When do you think the boys will be here?" She asked quietly seemingly trying to avoid eye contact.

Kairi shrugged evading the blonde's eyes as well "Noon, maybe a bit later, who knows?" Namine nodded her sleepy eyes actually meeting with the redhead's, and then for some reason brightening. "Isn't that the mug I made for you?" She asked keenly as she pointed at the redhead's mug.

Kairi nodded with a warm smile on her face "Yep, it's my favorite mug too."

Namine returned the smile looking very happy, it made Kairi just as happy as well glad that there was no awkwardness between them. That was the last thing she needed, her best friend in the whole wide world, that she was starting to see was more than a friend, being afraid of her or something. She really wasn't sure what would happen after last night, but she figured it would be okay as long as she still had her friend.

"K-Kairi…" Namine started "About last night…"

Kairi raised an eyebrow setting down her mug sighing "Look this is how I see it, we either act like it never happened, or…."

"Or what?" Namine asked watching her friend intensely.

"Or I guess…if you want to." Kairi drawled feeling her cheeks heat up "We could do this again…it's your choice…personally I'm fine with either."

Namine batted her eyes watching her friend, in a way that made the redhead fidget. To be perfectly honest she did want to do this again, but not like they were friends with benefits or anything. She was actually hoping for maybe a real relationship, even if that would mean cheating on her boyfriend. However she didn't really mind at this time, he could be doing gay stuff too, that she probably never even knew. She chuckled inwardly, but on the outside she was keeping a sober face, so that her friend didn't think she was kidding.

Namine still stared at her, but then suddenly she made a move she got onto her knees on the stool, and leaned forward and kissed Kairi. The redhead was taken aback by the kiss was loving, daring and chaste. She could taste the blonde's strawberry lip gloss, falling in love with the girl's sweet flavor all over again. When the blonde pulled away, she almost felt sad, like a little kid that got her candy taken away.

Namine smiled at Kairi "I'd like that."

"Like what?" Kairi asked dumbly, cursing herself later.

"I'd like to do that again." Namine clarified twiddling her thumbs slightly "if you don't mind…"

Kairi's eyes widened "N-No I don't mind—it's just if you don't feel comfortable when you still have a boyfriend and all…."

"Well if our boyfriends can be together still going out with us, then why can't we?" Namine questioned, causing Kairi to smile as she continued "Plus, I really like you Kairi a lot…"

"What do you mean by 'a lot'?" Kairi asked playing naïve.

Namine blushed "A lot, a lot…well….I guess you could say it's…" the blonde sighed in frustration as she looked the redhead straight in the eyes and said "I love you!"

Kairi raised an eyebrow "As a friend I'm guessing?"

"N-N-No, I mean I _love_ you." Namine said stressing the 'love' part.

Kairi smiled at the blonde about to return her affectionate words, when suddenly the door swung open and Sora hopped into the house out of the blue. Kairi's eyes widened in surprise as Roxas, Namine's boyfriend followed behind them. The two of them walked inside waving at the girls.

"Hey ladies, how's it goin'?" Sora asked cheerful as always.

"Good." The redhead replied picking up her mug and taking another sip "How was your guy's night out?"

Sora slipped off his winter coat setting it on the stair post "It was fun, a lot of drunks though."

'Yeah, Demyx got so drunk that he barfed all over the dance floor it was sick." Roxas said as he walked in as well removing his coat too.

"Oo, that sounds pleasant." Kairi said sarcastically with a light laugh.

"Yeah, thank god I didn't have to drive him home." Sora laughed "Poor Axel."

"I know I feel bad for his truck." Roxas laughed along.

"No, cheating right?" Namine asked half jokingly.

"Nope." The two boys responded in unison, which the two girls thought for some reason was very suspicious. Kairi tried to smother her snickers, by taking a sip of coffee, but ended up coughing, because the fluids went into the wrong tube.

"Are you alright?" Sora asked giving Kairi a concerned look.

"I'm fine." The redhead replied clearing her throat, Namine gave her a sympathetic glance.

"So, how was your guy's night?" Roxas asked suddenly setting his jacket on top of Sora's.

The two girls glanced at each other and smiled.

"It was fine…just _fine_."

X-X-X-X

(The End)

Well there you have it; mind you this is my first **yuri** lemon/lime, if it is pretty crummy that's probably why. The reason why I wrote this was, because I love yuri, it's beautiful to me, but you don't see much of it. So I decided to make my own story for it, and also because I don't like yaoi that much…

So anyways hoped you liked it, and thanks for reading!


End file.
